Ojamajo Doremi Naisho: Marriage Promise SC Style
by Setsukahime
Summary: I watch Ojamajo Doremi since I was little so I had an idea by turning into the episodes into Shugo chara style in this fanfiction the main character is Kukai and Utau and a little Amu and Ikuto, Rima and Nagi ,Yaya and Tadase, and Tadase and Nadeshiko


Mimi: Hello everyone I haven't finished the bond between a couple and ever since I watch Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Marriage Promise: Childhood Friend's Secret I started having an idea of making into shugo chara style so please enjoy. (Amu Hinamori as Doremi Harukaze, Yaya Yuiki as Hazuki Fujiwara, Utau Hoshina as Aiko Seno, Rima Mashiro as Onpu Segawa, Nadeshiko Fujisaki as Momoko Asuka, and Kukai Souma as Harima Keiichi)

(Ojamajo Doremi Naisho: Marriage Promise: Childhood Friend's Secret SC Style)

(The Intro)

Utau: My garden had a water tap.

Kukai: I've come take ya home.

Utau: "Crabs have pincers." That was what my father said.

Kukai: I've come take ya home.

Utau: The neighbor kid saw that kind of crab.

Kukai: I've come to take ya home, Utau!

(At class)

Sanjo Sensei: Huh?

Kukai: Morin'!

Sanjo Sensei: Good morning.

Kukai: Yo!

Class: Yo!

Kukai: I've come to take ya home, Hoshina Utau.

Sanjo Senshi: Ho-Hoshina?

Class: Utau?!

Utau: Huh? Ya got some nerve, bargin' in here and sayin' stupid things.

Kukai: (Ran towards Utau) I finally found ya, Utau! (Hugs Utau tightly)

Utau: (Pulled Kukai's hair) Idiot! Lemme go!

Kukai: Ouch, whatcha doin' to yer fiancée?

Utau: What!? Fiancée!?

Utau: Whatcha talkin' about? I ain't gettin' it! Besides… Put me down! Until when are ya gonna hug me?

Kukai: Uh, uh.

Utau: Actually, who are ya? I think I've seen ya somewhere before…

Kukai: Right. It's me!

Utau: But I just can't recall for the life of me.

Kukai: Idiot! How could ya forgot yer fiancée's name? It's Kukai Souma.

Utau: Ah! (Pointing Kukai all over him) Ramen boy!

SOS Trio 1: Your joke isn't funny.

Utau: No, no, I don't mean it that way. Because he eats a lot of ramen, so his nickname's Ramen boy.

Yaya: Wah.

Utau: Ramen boy, it's been a while. But, why are ya here? Back in the first grade didn't ya move to Hokkaido?

Kukai: What kind of question is that? After four years, when I moved back to Tengachaya… You've already moved to Misora City, Utau. Shocked, I asked for a leave from school and right back over to find ya.

Utau: Why…

Kukai: Of course it's a fiancée's right to take his future wife back home. Here, let's go. (Grabbed Utau's wrist)

Utau: (Pulled back from his grip) Wait a minute. I don't remember agreeing any marriage proposals with ya. I can't possibly go back with ya.

Kukai: What are ya embarrassed of?

Utau: I ain't embarrassed, I ain't embarrassed… (Mad)

SOS Trio: Oy! Newlyweds! (Singing bridal chorus)

Utau: You guys… (Mad)

Kukai: You three.

SOS Trio 1: Huh?

Kukai: That ain't the way to do it.

SOS Trio 1: So how?

Kukai: Ya gotta be more enthusiastic.

SOS Trio 1: More enthusiastic?

Kukai: For example…

SOS Trio 1: Example?

Kukai: (singing) Little troubles, little troubles, (Lifting the desks and making a tower and Utau is on top of the desk) Must be the best trouble ever… (let out a small kiss) It doesn't matter what door it is, (A pink flower on his butt and SOS Trio clapping and cheering and Utau looked really shocked) It's always possible to use our butts to break it open! (SOS Trio 1 comes out behind Kukai with a blue flower on his butt) Hey, it's always possible to use our butts to break it open! Hey, it's always possible to use our butts to break it open! Hey, it's always possible to use our butts to break it open!

Sanjo Sensei: Excuse me, we're in the middle of our lesson.

Kukai and SOS Trio: Hey, it's always possible to use our butts to break it open!

Utau: Stop foolin' around! (Kukai rolled out of the classroom)

Kukai: (stomach growling) At least gimme something to eat…

Utau: This ain't a cafeteria! (closed the classroom door)

Kukai: Utau…

(Outside of class)

SOS Trio 1: Please, Master Ramen boy

Kukai: Oh! Ramen, ramen!

SOS Trio 2: Even thought it's our leftovers.

SOS Trio 3: Please, go ahead, Master!

Kukai: (Grabbed the bowl) I'm gonna eat!

Yaya: Those four became friends very quickly.

Nadeshiko: He's not very tall, but he seems full of energy.

Amu: He looks suitable to be her fiancée.

Utau: Amu-chan, he ain't my fiancée.

Amu: But, he said that he's your fiancée.

Utau: That's only in his twisted mind. No such thing happened.

Yaya: Normally Utau-chan would use all her power to chase him away. But… this time you don't seem to have any confidence.

Utau: Hmmm.

Amu: Then let's try it out using magic! Pirka pirilala nobiyakani!

Yaya: Paipai ponpoi shinayakoni!

Utau: Pameraka raruka takarakani!

Nadeshiko: Perutan petton sawayakani!

Amu, Yaya, Utau, and Nadeshiko: Magical stage! Tell us when they promised to marry!

(Utau's Past)

Mean boy 1: Angry, Utau's angry!

Mean boy 2: I think this incident is probably true.

Mean boy 3: Her face says so clearly. It says, "My daddy left the house."

Kid Lulu: Stop it, stop teasing Utau-chan.

Utau: That's me.

Amu: It's Utau-chan from the first grade.

Yaya: How cute.

Amu: That's beside the point.

Mean boy 1: Why does yer daddy not like yer mommy and left the house?

Mean boy 2: Perhaps, yer mommy had an affair.

Mean boy 3: Maybe she's a gambling addict and lost the family assets.

Mean boy 1: Why don'tcha say somethin'?

Mean boys: C'mon, say somethin'.

Utau: Ah, that day…

Kid Kukai: Wait! (Ran towards the mean boys) Whoever dare to tease Utau, this Ramen Boy Hero ain't gonna forgive ya!

Mean boy 2: What's with this idiot?

Mean boy 1: What's with the mask and the weird lines?

Mean boy 3: He's pissin' me off.

Kid Kukai: (Points at the mean boys) Bring it on, villains! (Arms crossover) Justice shall prevail!

Mean boy 2: The stupidity disease is contagious, let's go.

Kid Kukai: Stupid!? Y'all are the stupid ones.

Mean boy 1: How boring. Let's go…

Mean boy 2: Let's go.

Mean boys: Watch out for the stupidity disease!

Kid Kukai: Hey! Stop running away! (Fell down) Stop…

Kid Utau: Thanks.

Kid Kukai: (Looks at kid Utau) Eh?

Kid Utau: Thanks. Thanks a lot Ramen boy.

Kid Kukai: (Quickly stands up) What! Ya actually figured out my identity.

Kid Utau: I know that stupid voice. And also the messed up spiky hair. Who in the world ain't gonna recognize ya?

Kid Kukai: (Lifts up the mask) Oh, I see…

Kid Utau: If you hadn't come in and intruded… I would've gone ahead and punched them. (Takes kid Kukai's hand and bow a little it) Really, thank you.

Kid Kukai: (Blushes) This is the first time I've ever had a girl hold my hand.

Utau: I think I finally remember.

Amu: Although he seems like an idiot, he has a good heart.

Yaya & Nadeshiko: (Nods their head) Mmmm.

Utau: No. Ramen boy ain't lookin' like an idiot. He is a real idiot. (The girls were surprised including Utau who heard kid Kukai talkig again)

Kid Kukai: I've made my decision. (Shakes kid Utau's hand) Utau marry me, alright?

Kid Utau: (Very surprised) Marry you? (Released from his grip) Why the hell would I do that?

Kid Kukai: Because I've made my decision. Let's get married!

Kid Utau: (Shouted at him and flinched) Dumbass!

Kid Kukai: (Sparkles in his eyes) No?

Kid Utau: Of course not!

Kid Kukai: How about this? Let's have a match. If I win, yer gonna married me.

Kid Utau: That's messed up! (Sweatdropped) Fine, what are we havin' a match on?

Kid Kukai: A soccer match!

Kid Utau: (In shocked) Soccer!?

Kid Kukai: What's wrong?

(In Kid Utau's Mind)

Someone: Ready? Go!

Kid Kukai starts kicking and kid Utau tried to kick it away from him but failed to do so.

Kid Utau: No. If I do this, everyone's gonna find out I can't kick.

(Out of Kid Utau's Mind)

Kid Utau: Everyone's gonna find out… Ok. Let's get married.

Kid Kukai: (Face brightens up and jumps to the sky) Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!

Utau: (sigh)

Kid Lulu: (Whispers to kid Utau) Utau-chan, is this okay?

Kid Utau: (Whispers back to kid Lulu) No problem, he's an idiot. By tomorrow he would've forgotten this matter.

Kid Kukai: (Jumps and kid Utau and Lulu flinched) Love will always prevail!

Yaya: These four years, he's never forgot Utau-chan at all.

Utau: It's all coming back to me now. I had to cover the fact that I couldn't kick. So I agreed to his proposal.

Amu: I see… Utau-chan only learned how to kick during the summer of this year.

Utau: What should I do? Everyone, please think of a plan to get Ramen boy back to Osaka.

Yaya: Since it has come to this, I have a great idea.

Utau: Tell me, tell me...

(Back at Misora City and at the park)

Nadeshiko: (English voice) Hey you!

Kukai: (Looks over) Huh?

Nadeshiko: I heard that you're picking on my dear girl. (In Nagihiko form and wearing samurai clothes) Don't you know she is my girl?

Utau: Yeah, Nagihiko-sama.

Kukai: Utau! Who's this guy in the sword-fighting clothes?

Utau: Can't ya tell just by looking? Nagihiko-sama is my fiancée.

Nadeshiko: Yes, I am.

Kukai: (Getting mad) Fiancée…

Utau: Ramen boy, I think you should just give up and go back to Osaka already.

Kukai: I ain't givin' up! I ain't givin' up! I ain't givin' up!

Amu and Yaya: (Looking behind the tree) Huh?

Kukai: I ain't givin' up! I ain't givin' up! I ain't givin' up! I definitely ain't givin' up! (Ran towards Nadeshiko and try to punch her but Nadeshiko whacks Kukai with a bamboo sword)

Utau, Amu, Yaya: Eh?

Kukai: Ya… actually dared to use a bamboo sword to hit me.

Nadeshiko: You haven't trained enough yet.

Kukai: What's wrong with him? He's speakin' in a language I don't understand.

Utau: He's speakin' in english, for god's sake.

Kukai: English?

Utau: Yeah. Nagihiko-sama is the last samurai from America.

Nadeshiko: Yes, I am.

Kukai: So what if yer from America? (Jumps back) I'm from Osaka in Kyuushuu Island! (Ran towards but failed to do so get whack by the bamboo sword again)

Utau: Stupid. What's so great about that? (Kukai jumped back)

Kukai: Shut up. The battle's just beginning. (Ran towards Nadeshiko but gets whack by the bamboo sword and trying to get free) I ain't gonna lose to an American! (Getting a little tired jump back and ran towards her but gets whack by the bamboo sword and lays on the ground with his arm waving)

Nadeshiko: Don't you even try!

Utau: Stop fighting. You'll only get hurt. (Kukai getting red and breathing)

Kukai: Shut up. The battle ain't over yet. (Tears in his eyes)

Nadeshiko, Utau, Amu, Yaya: Uh?

Kukai: (Gets up) Utau is the only woman in the world who understands me. The only one who's gonna marry he is me!

Nadeshiko: (Sighing and speaking Japanese) Kukai-kun, good eyes. I have lost to thee.

Kukai: What? Ya can speak Japanese.

Nadeshiko: (Puts the bamboo sword on her shoulder) Kakakaka. Very well then, I shall take my leave. (Utau taps Nadeshiko shoulder and she starts leaving)

Utau: Na- Nade-chan? Nade-chan, Nade-chan, Nade-chan! (Kukai watching her leave and starts laughing)

Kukai: Hahahaha! Love shall always prevail!

Utau: (Getting a little blue) The plan failed. Let me get out of here.

(At Shugo Chara cake shop)

(Kukai is waiting outside for Utau and the girls are looking at him)

Utau: He's persistent. Get back to Osaka already!

Nadeshiko: Utau-chan.

Utau: Hmmm.

Nadeshiko: I think he really likes you from his heart, Utau-chan. Because that look he just gave me was for real.

Rima: I think he's not going to leave until he has heard your reply.

Utau: Ah… What should I do? (Facing Rima) Rima-chan, can't ya think of something? (Opens door and Kukai gets a little excited)

Kukai: Meh. It ain't Utau. (Was surprised that it was Rima and starts going towards her really fast but he got hit by the door) Aren't ya Mashiro Rima-chan!? (Hearts in his eyes and hold outs his hand) I'm yer fan. A big fan.

Rima: (Shakes his hand) Thank you. (Kukai was red)

Kukai: Yes! I shook her hand! I ain't ever gonna wash this hand again! (Utau appears next to the door and Yaya and Nadeshiko are watching) Rima-chan, how come yer here? (Facing Utau)

Utau: Rima-chan's my classmate, and one of my best friends.

Kukai: Oh, Utau, that's how it is. (Facing Rima) Thank you for taking care of my Utau. (Utau appears between Kukai and Rima)

Utau: What's this "my"?

Rima: I'll say, Kukai-kun.

Kukai: Yes. What's the matter?

Rima: Utau has already moved to Misora city and is living with her mother.

Utau: (Nods head) That's right.

Rima: So, let's all sing one of my songs to commemorate this. And then, Kukai-kun, you must take that memory and return to Osaka.

Utau: Yeah yeah.

Kukai: Although I'm one of Rima-chan's biggest fans…This is the only one thing I can't do.

Utau and Rima: Eh?

Rima: Eh, why?

Kukai: (Lets go Rima's hand) I know you're pretty and cute, Rima-chan. But in my heart Utau is Japan's, no, the universe's number one girl.

Utau and Rima: Eh?

Kukai: If I compared Utau and Rima-chan… It's like comparing a swan with an ugly duckling. Of course, the ugly duckling is Rima-chan.

Rima: (Very shocked) Ugly duckling… (Walks inside)

Utau: Rima-chan? Geez! Why did ya say such things to Rima-chan!? Ya must be screwed up in the head! To like someone like me, who's has brother complex, hasty and not graceful at all. Just what is it that you like about me!?

Kukai: I wonder what… I wonder what…I like everything about you!

Utau: (Blush) Every… thing? (Blush red and walks inside) Everything…

Kukai: It's decided. (Door closed)

Hana: Utau's face is all red… Red, red…

Utau: Hana-chan, stop makin' fun of me.

Yaya: (Giggles) I never knew that Utau-chan also has a feminine side to her, right?

Nadeshiko: Yeah.

Rima: Yeah.

Utau: This pisses me off. Everybody's makin' fun of me. Amu-chan, what should I do?

Amu: I think I'll go out with him, if he says "I like everything about you!"

(In the girl's mind)

(A picture of Ikuto came out)

Ikuto: "I like everything about you."

Amu: (Screaming and hearts flew out of her) Wahhhh ahhhh!

(A picture of Tadase came out)

Tadase: "I like everything about you."

Yaya and Nadeshiko: Kyahhhh!

(A picture of Nagihiko came out)

Nagihiko: "I like everything about you."

Rima: How handsome…

(A picture of Kukai came out)

Kukai: I like everything about you!

Utau: …

(Out of their minds)

Amu, Yaya, Rima, & Nadeshiko: …

Utau: The problem is the guy who says that sentence.

Amu, Yaya, Rima, & Nadeshiko: That's a big problem.

Amu: We'll think of a solution to your problem. Even if we can't find one, there must be one out there. Don't worry, why don't you go back home first through the back door?

Yaya, Rima, & Nadeshiko: Just leave it up to us!

Utau: Thank you.

(Outside of Shugo Chara cake shop)

Kukai: What!? She already went home? Don't lie. Not even a cat can escape my eyes.

Amu: She left through the back door.

Kukai: There's a back door!? Tell me, where's Utau's house?

Amu, Yaya, Rima, & Nadeshiko: It's… (Put one finger on their lips)

Kukai: A secret? Screw it! (Running and trying to find Utau) Utau!

Amu: Is this problem solved?

Yaya, Rima, & Nadeshiko: Mmmm….

(At Utau's house)

Souko: Utau-chan, I'm home.

Utau: Welcome home.

Kukai: I'm back.

Utau: Welcome back… Huh?

Kukai: Yo.

Utau: (Was really surprised) W-Why are you here!?

Souko: He came around lookin' for me in Easter. And, one thing led to another… I invited him over for dinner and to stay for a night.

Kukai: That's right.

Kukai: Would you like some tea Hoshina-san?

Souko: Why thank you.

Kukai: Yer so different from my mom. So young and polite. Have another cup.

Souko: This feels like having tea with my son again. It brings back the memories.

Utau: She can't even realize that it's all just flattery. Stupid mom.

Souko: Ahhh… I am going to bed now, good night Utau-chan and Kukai-kun. ZZZZZZ

Kukai: (Humming)

Utau: Ya did tell your parents that yer comin' here right? (Silence) Ya didn't tell 'em? Then I guess I'll go call 'em for ya.

Kukai: Mind your own business.

Utau: Huh? My own business?

Kukai: I'll rather have my stupid parents worry about me.

Utau: What's going on?

Kukai: I ain't going back to that house ever again.

Utau: What the… c'mon, tell me what's going on.

Kukai: They… They… I tell I'll ya the truth. My parents are gettin' a divorce.

Utau: What did you say!? (Bowl dropped)

(Kukai's Flashback)

(Bowl dropped on the floor and Kukai started turning around)

Kukai: My dad took the down payment for the house to go gambling. In the end, he lost every penny. So my mother got really angry.

Kukai's mom: I'm fling for a divorce!

Kukai's dad: Sure! Go ahead!

Kukai: Divorce…

Kukai's mom: (Sobbing) Kukai, starting from tomorrow you're coming to live with me.

Kukai: This is such a mess!

(End of Flashback)

Kukai: I don't ever wanna go home to that kind of parents again.

Utau: Uh. (Utau's flashback where Aruto her dad and Ikuto her older brother look back and started walking) Dumbass!

Kukai: Uh?

Souko: What's wrong Utau-chan?

Utau: Ah, nothing, nothing.

Souko: Uh…

Utau: You really are stupid.

Kukai: Huh?

Utau: What will running away do to help the situation? Ya gotta think of a way to stop the divorce. If you don't stop them now, you'll regret it for yer entire life.

Kukai: Really?

Utau: I have experience, so it must be right. You better hurry home, and think of a way to get yer parents back together.

Kukai: Ok. I get it.

Utau: Mmmm…

(Outside of the Tsukiyomi household)

Amu: Ah, so that's what happened.

Yaya: So, what did Kukai-kun decide to do?

Rima: Is he going back to Osaka?

Utau: Yes. He says he's going back.

Nadeshiko: So that means the marriage will be cancelled.

Kukai: I never said it'll be cancelled! That time, Utau promised me.

Amu: That's because Utau didn't want anyone to know that she couldn't kick. So she reluctantly agreed.

Kukai: What… so it's like that, eh? Hey, so you still can't kick?

Utau: Nope. I've already learned how to kick over this summer.

Kukai: Alright. How about we have the match now, to substitute for the match in the past.

Utau: Eh?

Kukai: I will definitely win! If I do, then I can be your fiancée!

(At a soccer field)

Amu: Take your places!

Utau: Do I really have to do this?

Kukai: Of course! (Deep breath)

Amu: Get ready! (Blows the whistle)

(The ball is up and Kukai kicks it and Utau is running to get the ball)

Amu, Yaya, Rima, & Nadeshiko: Go go go Utau-chan! You can't lose! Go Utau-chan! You can do it Utau-chan!

Kukai: I must marry Utau. I must bring Utau happiness. (Running faster)

Utau: I can't lose, for the pride of the little sister character in me. (Try to catch up to Kukai and kick the soccer ball away from and running and kicking to her goal)

Amu: There you go Utau-chan!

Yaya & Rima: Go go go Utau-chan! (Running much faster and kicked the ball)

Nadeshiko: Utau-chan! (A goal)

Amu, Yaya, Rima, & Nadeshiko: Wah!

Utau: Hooray! (Holds out hand) That was a good match.

Kukai: Speaking for yerself… But, you were pretty good Utau. You put in so much effort in learning how to kick. I really admire that. I lost. The marriage proposal is off. (Hold Utau's hand)

Kukai's dad: Found him!

Kukai's mom and dad: Kukai!

Kukai's dad: Kukai!

Kukai's mom: Kukai!

Kukai: Mom, Dad…

Kukai's dad: You fool!

Kukai's mom: Do you know how worried we are about you? Sorry, Utau-chan. We've given you so much trouble.

Kukai's dad: Sorry about that.

Utau: Don't mind it.

Kukai: How do you guys know I'm here?

Kukai's dad: You fool! You left a note yourself, didn't you?

Utau: "I'm going to visit Utau in Misora city." "Please don't look for me." This note is clearly written by you! Huh?

Kukai: How come you guys came together? Weren't you guys about to get a divorce?

Kukai's mom: That was just some heated words during an argument.

Kukai: But… the fight was so intense.

Kukai's dad: That wasn't a fight. Only close couples like us can do such heart to heart communication.

Kukai's mom: Don't be like that. Put up a good face. (Laughing with Kukai's dad)

Kukai: That ain't funny at all! It's really not funny at all! Good parents don't let their child worry about them so much. I… I was really worried…

Kukai's mom: Sorry.

Kukai's dad: Sorry.

Kukai: Adults should behave like adults!

Kukai's dad and mom: Yes…

Souko: …

Utau: Isn't this fine, Kukai? Right? (Kukai nods his head)

(Outside)

Utau: Good luck.

Kukai: You too, Utau.

Utau: Ok. (The taxi is driving away)

Amu, Yaya, Utau, Rima, & Nadeshiko: Bye-bye! Good luck! Huh?

(The taxi stopped and Kukai came out)

Kukai: Utau! Please be my girlfriend! Utau! Be my girlfriend!

Utau: That idiot! (Running towards Kukai) Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You're about to go back Osaka! Why are you still saying such things?

Kukai: I'm trying to have a long-distance relationship. A love travels from Misora to Osaka.

Utau: Wait.

Amu: What are they rambling about?

Kukai: Ok. You promise! (Kukai goes back in the taxi and drove away)

Amu: So, what did you two talk about?

Yaya: Are you going to go out with him?

Rima: Going to maintain a long-distance relationship?

Nadeshiko: So cool!

Amu, Yaya, Rima, & Nadeshiko: C'mon tell us!

Utau: No, no!

(Back at Shugo Chara cake shop)

Utau: Oh no!

Amu: What's wrong, Utau-chan?

Utau: Things don't look good. (Show them the newspaper)

Amu: "Tsukiyomi Aruto and his son Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been world famous."

Utau: That's what it says.

Rima: Isn't Ikuto-kun and Aruto-san are your family members? Isn't that good?

Utau: That's not the point. I made an agreement with Kukai. If my brother and my father has become world wide famous, then I'll be his girlfriend.

Amu, Yaya, Rima, & Nadeshiko: Eh?

Utau: What should I do? I thought that my father and my brother wouldn't attract the crowd with violin music for at least 20-30 days!

Amu: Then why don't you take this chance and go out with him?

Utau: Yeh!

Yaya: How about it? Who's really in Utau-chan's heart?

Rima, & Nadeshiko: Who is it?

Amu, Yaya, Rima, & Nadeshiko: Who is it?

Utau: It's a secret!

Utau: I am Kukai's girlfriend!

Kukai: Hooray Utau is my girlfriend!

Utau: Mimi I will kill you!

Mimi: Sorry but how come you are always with Kukai-kun?

Utau: (Blushes) Um…

Mimi: Well minna-san please R&R.


End file.
